Miami Vice: If Only
by mjcmmv
Summary: Some of us had questions about why Sonny Crockett was allowed to come back to the force after all the crimes he committed as Burnett. Here's one scenario that could have happened. Or, maybe should have happened.


Some of us had questions about why Sonny Crockett was allowed to come back to the force after all the crimes he committed as Burnett. Here's one scenario that could have happened. Or, maybe should have happened.

**IF ONLY**

**We thought we knew you …**

The part that bothered him most was that Rico wouldn't look at him. No matter how many times he'd assured him he wasn't guilty, his partner wasn't buying it.

Three other members of his squad were in the back of the court room today. Gina, who looked distraught, had come to the trial on her own. Stan had been called as a witness for the prosecution, so he sat there with an angry expression plastered on his face. Castillo was a witness for the defense. He was keeping his feelings to himself.

Murdering a fellow cop rated right up there with 'serial killer'. Or worse, 'mass murderer'. Didn't matter that the cop he killed was dirty. Sonny had pulled the trigger. And he knew the price for this was going to be steep.

He wasn't undercover when it happened. He wasn't even considered a cop that day. He was nothing more than a thug, a cheap hood "in a shark-skin suit" as Celeste would say.

At first, when they questioned him, Sonny said he couldn't remember what happened. When his so-called amnesia lifted, he insisted he killed the cop in self-defense. But Hagovitch had toppled backward into the water and his gun was never found. Plus, there wasn't an eyewitness, so all they had was Sonny's word.

His lawyer was considered one of the best. Thanks to Caitlyn's royalties still rolling in, he could afford him. His name was Gerald Franklin. He wore a shark-skin suit.

"Please rise!" the bailiff cried. "Miami-Dade County's Eleventh Judicial Circuit, Criminal Division, is now in session, the Honorable Judge William Jenkins presiding."

His honor, William Jenkins and his black robes swirled in and he sat behind the bench. "Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. Except for the jury, you may all be seated. Will the bailiff, David Benson, please swear in the jury?"

The seven men and five women were sworn in and told to be seated.

Judge Jenkins peered at the jury over his reading glasses and proceeded to give them their instructions. "Members of the jury, your duty today will be to determine whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty, based only on facts and evidence provided in this case. The prosecution must prove a crime was committed and the defendant is the person who committed the crime. However, if you are not satisfied of the defendant's guilt and reasonable doubt exists, then the defendant must be found not guilty. Mr. Benson, what is today's case?"

"Calling the Case of the People of the State of Florida vs. James S. Crockett.

"Are both sides ready?

The Deputy DA, Michael Radcliff stood. "Ready for the people, Your Honor."

Then, Gerald Franklin stood. "Ready for the defense, Your Honor."

Michael Radcliff walked over to the jury box. "Your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury. The defendant has been charged by the People of the State of Florida, with having committed the criminal offence of Murder in First Degree. He caused the death of Detective James Lawrence Hagovitch. It is believed Detective Hagovitch was attempting to place the defendant, James Crockett, under arrest. The evidence will show that at 3:45, the afternoon of May 6th, 1988, the defendant, James Sonny Crockett, did willfully shoot and kill James Lawrence Hagovitch. The evidence will prove the defendant is guilty as charged. Thank you."

Gerald Franklin repeated the process only this time, he asked the jury to disregard the evidence presented. "Under the law, my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. You will hear no real evidence against my client. You will come to know the truth: that James Sonny Crockett considered himself in danger of being shot to death by the victim, James Hagovitch, and that he was defending himself by shooting the victim first. Therefore, my client is not guilty of the crime he is accused. Namely, First Degree Murder. Thank you. "

It was as painful as he had expected it to be, watching his former partner, Ricardo Tubbs, take the stand and testify. Rico hadn't actually witnessed the shooting, but he did see Sonny speed away from the dock after Hagovitch was killed. And he helped recover Hagovitch's body, found floating face down in the water, a bullet wound in his chest.

"Why were you in Fort Lauderdale in the first place, Detective?"

"It was believed my partner, Sonny Crockett died in a boat explosion, but his body was never found. I was in Lauderdale on my own fact-finding mission, to get to the bottom of what really happened."

"And what did you find?"

"I found out my partner, Sonny Crockett wasn't killed. He was working for Miguel Manolo, using his undercover identity. Sonny Burnett."

"Did you talk to Sonny Burnett at that time?"

"Weeks later, I did. But not while he was working for Manolo."

He was then asked if his partner had ever attempted to shoot and kill him over the last year. Rico was forced to admit he had. Twice. When Rico tried to add Sonny was an amnesia victim at the time and didn't know what he was doing, the prosecutor silenced him by objecting and the judge upheld the objection.

Polly Wheeler, an employee of the Art Gallery overlooking the scene of the crime, testified she knew the defendant and once had a personal relationship with him. She was asked if she witnessed the shooting, and she said no, she had not. She was asked if she ever saw James Crockett and James Hagovitch conversing together or in the same room at any time and she said yes. At the house of her former employer, Miguel Manolo.

Stan Swieteck was called next. The prosecutor questioned him thoroughly, insisting Stan tell the jury about the day he was bringing Sonny to be booked for the crime.

"He overpowered you. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes. I guess he did."

"Hit you. Knocked you down."

Stan's eyes shifted away. "Yes."

"And what did he say to you before he fled?"

"He said, 'Sorry, Stan'."

"That's all he said?"

"Yes."

Finally, the Lieutenant. Martin Castillo knew the law and knew how his testimony could hurt or help his detective.

To his credit, Sonny's lawyer did his best. "Tell us how you apprehended the defendant, Lieutenant."

"He walked into our office at OCB of his own free will. He was immediately placed under arrest."

"And when he escaped. How long was he at large."

"A few days. He came back and turned himself in a second time."

"What did he say when you questioned him about the death of James Hagovitch?"

"He said he didn't remember what happened."

Castillo went on to talk about Sonny's character and his exemplary performance as a Vice Detective under his command. He also told the court that even though Sonny escaped, he did so to try and prove his innocence. He was also trying to stop a shipment of drugs from being released onto the streets by bringing down a former partner, Cliff King.

"Tell me Lieutenant Castillo. Did your department clear James Crockett?"

"My department accepted the psychiatrist's report. It stated he had been suffering from amnesia brought on by a blow to the head from an explosion. They also accepted his statement he'd killed James Hagovitch in self-defense."

"Did your department take into consideration the fact that James Hagovitch was suspected of engaging in illegal activities when it made its decision?"

"Objection, your honor. James Hagovitch is not the man on trial here."

"But your honor. The defense is attempting to show my client was aware the victim, James Hagovitch had no intention of arresting him. Rather, Hagovitch was ordered by his employer, Miguel Manolo, to kill the defendant."

The Judge banged his gavel. "Enough! We will take a short recess. My chambers, counselors."

Sonny hoped the jury had been paying attention. If they even got the impression Hagovitch was a "dirty cop", he may have a chance to gain their sympathy or at the very least, it might have planted the seed of "reasonable doubt".

Martin remained in the witness box while the judge and both counselors were in chambers for twenty minutes. When the three men returned and the buzz in the courtroom died down, the judge announced his ruling.

"The court has seen no evidence to support the allegation that Mr. Hagovitch was about to shoot the defendant. Therefore, the prosecutor's objection to the defense counselor's question concerning Mr. Hagovitch's character and intentions at the time of the murder have been sustained. You will strike the question from the record, please. The jury is instructed to disregard the question they heard."

"Lieutenant Castillo, " Michael Radcliff continued. "You were aware Detective Hagovitch was assisting Ricardo Tubbs in an investigation as to the where-abouts of James Crockett, aka Sonny Burnett, were you not?"

"Yes. I was. But his role was very limited."

"So, would it stand to reason Detective Hagovitch would attempt to arrest Sonny Burnett, considering the fact he tried to kill Detective Tubbs and God knows, who else?"

"Objection, your honor!"

"Sustained. Keep to the case at hand."

"Sorry, your honor. I'll rephrase. Is it reasonable to assume Detective Hagovitch might have been attempting to arrest Sonny Burnett after what he learned from Tubb's investigation?"

Martin had been trying to come up with a way to soften the blow while the lawyers had been dueling each other, but there was no other way to answer the question.

"Yes," he said. He could have added that once they learned Hagovitch worked for Manolo and turned out to be the department leak, it was more reasonable to assume he was gunning for Sonny, but he knew the prosecutor would stop him cold.

After all the witnesses were called, the attorneys presented their closing statements and the jury was dismissed to deliberate. It took them two days.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Sonny and his lawyer stood.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

The lead juror glanced at Sonny and then stared straight ahead. "We have your honor.

"What say you?"

"We, the jury find the defendant, James Sonny Crockett, guilty of the crime of First-Degree Murder."

A collective gasp of disbelief could be heard throughout the courtroom.

"Was this a unanimous decision?"

"Yes, your honor. It was."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The jury filed out.

"Mr. Crockett?"

Sonny stared up at the judge. "Yes, your honor."

"You have been found guilty of First-Degree murder. The victim was a police officer, and the murder of a police officer in the State of Florida, may carry a death sentence. Therefore, a second trial, known as the penalty phase, will determine whether a life or a death sentence will be imposed." He checked his docket calendar in front of him. "We will schedule the Penalty Phase for May 14, 1989 at ten thirty am. He banged the gavel and looked up. "You may now take Mr. Crockett into custody."

Two officers of the court handcuffed Sonny's hands behind his back.

"We'll appeal, Sonny," his lawyer said. Sonny looked back at him as he was led from the room. "And there were unusual circumstances so when the penalty jury hears them, they'll lean toward mercy. I'm sure of it."

"Small comfort," Sonny thought. "If I don't get the chair, it'll be a jail cell for life."

The sentencing trial was brief. The jury heard about the unusual circumstances; that Sonny was recovering from the shock of losing his wife when he was involved in an explosion that put him in a state of amnesia.

And then, when he was in the private sanitarium, he was told he was a criminal, associated with a dangerous man, a drug lord by the name of Miguel Manolo. Confused and angry, he accepted this story. He had no idea who he was anyway, so it was the only thing he had to hold on to. In order to be accepted into this new world, he had to commit crimes. Sometimes even killings if Manolo gave the order. It was the only way he could have survived.

The jury didn't accept any of it. Most likely they thought of him as a dangerous weapon, someone who could turn to evil at any moment and kill again. They recommended the death penalty and the judge agreed.

"This capital felony was committed for the purpose of avoiding or preventing a lawful arrest. It was committed in a cold, calculated and premeditated manner without any pretense of moral or legal justification. Therefore, it is the judgement of this court that for the murder of James Hagovitch, the defendant is sentenced to be put to death in the manner prescribed by law."

The judge stared down at Sonny. "It's a shame, son. You were a good cop. And you have people who care about you. But you did the unthinkable. You killed one of your own. Before you are taken from this courtroom, do you have anything you want to say?"

It took a minute for Sonny to get his thoughts together. "Yes, I do your Honor. First, I apologize to the court and to James Hagovich's family and friends for what happened to him. And I apologize to my family and friends, for causing them so much pain. But your Honor, the only choice I had was to pull that trigger. James Hagovitch found out I was a cop and under orders from Miguel Manolo, he was going to kill me. Therefore, your honor, I will continue to insist, shooting this man was self-defense. Not malicious or premeditated. Just self-defense."

"Unfortunately, the jury saw things differently," Judge Jenkins said. He signaled to the two officers standing in the wings. "Please take Mr. Crockett into custody."

They handcuffed Sonny and each man took an arm. Sonny glanced to the side and saw his lawyer give him an encouraging smile. In the back of the courtroom, he saw Martin Castillo. There was no emotion in his eyes, just that cold, calculating stare. Sonny's eyes swept over the rest of the courtroom, hoping to see Rico or Gina or maybe even Trudy. They weren't there. There was no one there he knew, or who believed in him.

His eyes dropped to the floor as they led him away.

**Maybe there's a way …**

The pretty blonde looked both ways before she crossed the busy downtown Miami street. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and sidewalks were crowded with throngs of tourists and workers on their lunch-hour. She found herself forced to dodge around them several times to avoid an outright collision with someone not paying attention.

She checked her watch. The woman told her she could see her at one and she was already five minutes late. At last she saw the ornate sign, Eduardo Lira Art Gallery. The window display took her breath away. "This is a high-class place," she thought. She pulled on the gold door handle and entered into a cool foyer. Another door swung open to admit her to the main gallery. A young man was behind a desk and he rose to meet her.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I have an appointment …"

"Ah, yes, yes. We've been expecting you. Miss Carrera. Did I pronounce it right?"

"It's _Mrs_. Carrera," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mrs. Carrera. My name is Douglas Madison. Won't you come with me? Miss Wheeler is waiting in the back office."

She followed Mr. Madison, admiring some of the paintings on the walls, but not all of them. She never liked modern art, and this gallery tended to lean in that direction. They reached a hallway in the back of the gallery. Three doors faced them, and Douglas chose the middle one. He ushered Mrs. Carrera into the office and smiled.

"Miss Wheeler. Mrs. Carrera has arrived."

The women's back was turned away from the entryway. Now she faced her visitor.

"Hello, Celeste," she said. "It's been a long time."

**Wishing won't make it so …**

"We should have been there," Gina sobbed. "He was all alone."

"Castillo went."

Rico wasn't having any of these histrionics. And he wasn't going to feel guilty for not showing up for the dog and pony show.

"Rico, what's happened to you? He was your partner, your friend?" She was struggling to catch her breath.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He turned on his heel and fled from the conference room. He knew he should have stayed to comfort her, but he didn't have the stomach for it. "Damn you, Crockett!" he muttered. "You've done it again. Turned us all upside down and dropped us on our heads. Damn you for this!"

"Rico," Castillo called out from his office. "Come in. And shut the door."

There was no way he could avoid him, and he'd have to face him sooner or later. Castillo nodded toward the couch. They sat together in silence until Rico couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, so, how did he take it?"

"He was defiant. Confused. Frightened."

"Yeah, well, that's to be expected."

"He could have used another sympathetic body in there. The atmosphere was pretty hostile."

"I couldn't do it, Lieutenant. All those stories, all those lies …"

"How do you know they were lies?

"Ah, come on. _"I don't remember", "It was self-defense", "I thought I was someone else!"_

"Then why did you testify for him at the department hearing?"

Rico knew that was coming and he still wasn't prepared with an answer. "I don't know. Maybe I saw the old Sonny taking on Cliff King. And he saved me from falling from that catwalk."

"And since then, you've changed the way you feel?"

"Maybe. So, how do_ you_ feel about him? He killed a cop! And he tried to kill me!"

"It's possible Manolo found out Sonny was a former undercover. It's not a stretch to think Manolo ordered Hagovitch to get rid of him."

"Did Sonny say that again at the trial?"

"It was one of the last things he said to the court before they took him away in handcuffs."

Rico squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image. A lump was forming in his throat, no matter how hard he tried to swallow it away. "Gina said we should have been there. I guess she was right."

"The date the judge set for the execution is in six months," Castillo said.

"What about the appeals?"

"That might buy him a few months. Or maybe even a few years. But how long do you think he'll survive in a place like Raiford? Even though it was broadcasted he turned, they know he was a cop once, and he helped put a lot of them away in there."

"He'll be isolated. When you're on Death Row, it's not exactly summer camp."

"That might be worse. His mental state is very fragile. It has been since Caitlyn died. If he loses all hope, he might try to end it before it comes down to facing the electric chair. Crockett's all about control and he might want to decide for himself when it's time to die."

"So, what are you saying, Lieutenant? We conduct our own investigation? Find some evidence Sonny was targeted? And don't forget all the other crimes he committed while he was Sonny Burnett. "

"I can't pretend to be a psychiatrist, Rico. I have no way of knowing if he had a nervous breakdown or even a psychotic break. But I do know Sonny Crockett is not a murderer. And if he says it was self-defense, I believe him."

**Hurts like hell …**

It was the first night of the rest of his life. A life behind bars. That is, unless his lawyer failed to get the sentence reduced and he ended up strapped to an electric chair.

They put him in a jail cell that was isolated from the rest of the population. At least they got that one right. Soon enough, he'd get transferred to the Florida State Prison at Raiford.

_Death Row _

He knew it well. He'd visited Hackman there a few times.

His lawyer was coming to see him in the morning. Most likely he wanted to strategize for the appeal. Sonny hoped he'd get the sentence reduced. But it made him furious to think he might spend the rest of his life in prison for something he didn't deserve. The last time he checked, self-defense was not a crime.

Now he had time to think about other things. Like who might come to visit him while he was still in Miami. Gina and Rico made it clear they didn't want to see him. Maybe Castillo would make an appearance.

_Stan?_

Forget it!

He should make a call to Caroline. He hadn't spoken to her since he'd been arrested. He knew she must have been following the trial in the papers. Maybe Castillo kept her up to date. He wanted to nurture a small kernel of hope she might bring Billy to see him.

_Yeah, I know. She'd say I was being selfish. Expose the kid to this. Have him see me behind bars! _

Maybe she was right. But if it got to the point he'd be facing death, he'd insist. She didn't have to be there. Just let Billy say goodbye.

_Let me see my son one last time …_

He just finished his cigarette when the guards shouted ,"Lights out!" He crushed the butt and looked at it a moment before the cell became shrouded in darkness. He was running out. He'd have to ask someone to bring him a carton.

_Yeah? Like who? _No one came to mind.

Shit! Maybe this was a good time to quit. Last time he heard, lung cancer wasn't a pretty way to die, either!

**Do you care, or don't you?**

"I want to talk to you about Sonny Burnett," Celeste began.

Polly Wheeler was a cool customer. She never batted an eye when she heard the name.

"What's to talk about?"

"You know what's happened. You loved him once. Why won't you do something to help him?"

Polly sat back. Celeste marveled at this woman's beauty. And for someone who thought she was pretty attractive herself, this was an unusual thing for her to think. She admired Polly's red hair-it was a deep auburn. And the big brown eyes with the lashes that went on forever. And those lips! No wonder Burnett fell for her so hard. She was a knockout.

"I loved a man who never existed," Polly said finally. "Sonny Burnett betrayed me. He betrayed you, too, Celeste. Why the sudden desire to help him?"

It was a good question and Celeste was having trouble explaining it to herself.

"I … I guess I haven't stopped loving him," she answered.

Polly Wheeler laughed. "Then you're a fool. He can't love you back! He's a cop! He doesn't fall for women like you and me!"

"So, you don't care he's going to be put to death."

"No, not really." Celeste was sure she saw a shadow pass over Polly's face.

"Well, I do. And I know you have the key to getting him off death row. Why won't you come forward and tell them what you know?"

"I doubt it will make a difference."

"How do you know? You didn't even try. You were up there on the stand and you told them as little as you could."

"Look, I don't have to listen to this. I have another life now. I gave up on hoods."

"He's not a hood. He's not." Celeste was trying hard not to cry in front of this ice queen.

Polly Wheeler sighed and waved her hand. "Okay. I'll think about it."

The relief must have been obvious on Celeste's face because Polly actually smiled. "You really have it bad, don't you?" she said.

"I guess I do. I never met anyone like him. I want him back. And I'm going to do everything I can to make it happen."

**Heart to heart …**

Gina and Trudy were having breakfast at the diner for a change. Usually, they grabbed a coffee that held them until lunch time. But this morning, they were enjoying bacon and eggs.

"If I ate like this every morning, I'd never fit in those slutty outfits," Trudy whined.

"Once in a while won't make a difference. We'll take it easy at lunch."

"Yeah. Okay." Trudy glanced at her partner. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. Not really."

"Me either. Wanna talk about it."

"No. Not really."

Trudy laughed. "Oh, come on. We both need a good heart to heart. This thing with Sonny is tearing me apart. I know you feel the same."

"I'm not sleeping very well, Trudy." A tear slipped from Gina's eye and trickled down her cheek.

"Ah, sister. Me either." She put her hand on top of Gina's and squeezed.

"I've got to see him. At least let him know I'm there for him." Gina looked up at her partner. "How do I do that Trudy? How I do I tell a man I loved, a man who has broken the law more than once, that I'd do anything I can to help him?"

"I can't help you with that one, hon. I love him too, in my own way. I need to figure it out myself, I guess."

Gina pushed the plate of partially eaten food away. "I have to visit him before he's sent to Raiford. Bring him cigarettes. I'm sure he's running out. Maybe some toothpaste. Or a girlie magazine."

Trudy giggled. "Yeah. That would cheer him up for sure!"

"Wanna go with me?" Gina looked hopeful, but Trudy knew her friend needed to face this by herself.

"I don't think so. You need some alone time with him. I'd just be an annoying puppy dog, looking for scraps. You go. I'll visit another time."

**I'm there for you, brother …**

If he could dig down deep into his soul and find a way to make this easier for Sonny, he would. But for now, all Marty could do was visit and show him there was someone out there who was worrying about him.

He was disappointed in Rico. He thought the man's self-righteous breast-beating was out of character. Rico and Sonny had been brothers. When one brother is suffering, the other steps in and pulls the other out of the hole. Instead, Rico gave in to his anger and his pride. That was something Castillo didn't expect.

And Gina. He thought she was stronger than this. If she still loved him, like she told Marty once in a moment of weakness, this was a crazy way of showing it.

But this was not the time for blaming the team for their lack of loyalty. It was up to him to set an example.

He entered the county jail reception area and turned in his weapon. He was escorted to the room where inmates met with their lawyers. It was a courtesy to him not to have to communicate with Crockett through a glass window with an old-fashioned telephone handset.

"Marty. Thanks for coming."

He saw Crockett's face and saw the toll this was taking on him.

"Of course."

He handed him a carton of cigarettes.

"Oh, man, thanks. I was getting desperate."

"What else do you need?"

"Ah, I don't know. It's hard to say after only one day in here. Raiford will be a whole 'nother story, though." Castillo heard the catch in his voice.

"Did you meet with your lawyer about the appeal?"

"Yeah. He's going on and on about the judge refusing to allow crucial evidence. But I know you can't include stuff that isn't pertinent to the case. It doesn't matter Hagovitch was a bad ass. He was shot to death and that's all that matters to the court. And the to the public."

"If we find a way to prove it was self-defense, that will make a difference."

"How ya going to do that, Marty? Produce some footage from a security camera? Or appeal to a passerby who just happened to notice a cop holding a gun on defenseless guy in a speedboat? I suspected all along he was planning to kill me, so when he pulled that gun on me, I defended myself. You and I know my intuition is usually right on the money. But, a jury isn't going to accept that as justification for killing the man. I'm screwed and it's time I admitted it."

This was exactly what Castillo was worried about. Sonny giving up. He thought it would happen way down the road-maybe after an appeal fell through. This was way too soon for Sonny to accept what was happening to him. He needed to fight.

This was not good …

**It's not always what you think …**

The Art Gallery was closed, and Polly turned off the lamp in the office. The overhead from the hall gave her enough light to find her way to the main gallery. Douglas was long gone. She locked the main door, then lowered the gate that provided a little extra security. She was hosting a rather well-known artist at the gallery and didn't want to make it easy for a local art thief to break in and help himself.

Her car was out back. There wasn't much illumination from the street, but she wasn't afraid. She knew the area well and never felt she was in any danger.

As she drove toward home, she thought about the visitor she had today and tried to ignore the unfamiliar pull on her heartstrings. There was a time when she believed Sonny Burnett had everything she'd hoped to find in a man. He was ruthless, cunning, ambitious. And, he was in love with her. Or, so she thought.

But when Hagovitch told Manolo Burnett was heat, all bets were off. She had to pretend she was disgusted and support the decision to kill him.

So, now Manolo was dead. She didn't owe anybody her allegiance. And no one would try to stop her from telling what she knew. So why was she holding back?

It wasn't hard to figure out. She was angry, and she was jealous-but that wasn't fair to the man. She had given up on a romance with him the moment Hagovitch confirmed he was a cop. But she still had feelings for him. Maybe enough feelings to give him a chance to live, whether it be with Celeste, or some other woman who happened to appreciate the qualities she'd seen.

She called Celeste's cell phone and left a message. Celeste called back in ten minutes.

"Meet me at the Empress Café. Do you know it?"

"Yes."

"See you there at ten. Whoever gets there first, get a table in the back."

"You'll do it then," was Celeste's first question.

"I don't think they'll consider me a credible witness. After all, I worked for Manolo. I could be arrested myself for all the stuff I covered up."

"You could ask for immunity in return for your testimony."

The waiter put cocktail napkins in front of them and gave them each a goblet of champagne. When he left, Polly continued.

"I don't trust the system. I've avoided getting arrested all this time, and now I'd be waltzing into a police station and holding out my wrists for the cuffs."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"There's a Martin Castillo who was Sonny Crockett's Lieutenant. I know him from my call girl days with Caprice. He's fair and he's honest. I know a lot of girls who trust him. You have nothing to lose, so arrange a meeting. Tell him my story and see what he says. If he thinks we have a shot, I'll do it. But not until I have assurances from him and every damn lawyer on this case, that I'll be untouchable. You make sure he understands that."

**Forgive or forget?**

Stan had stopped into his favorite bar to try and get a nice buzz going before he headed home. He had just settled down for a burger and a brew, when he heard a commotion at the bar. He was amazed to see Rico Tubbs, as big as life, poking a finger into the chest of another patron.

"Oh, yeah?" Rico slurred. "Says who?"

The bartender was pissed. "This is the last time I'm gonna warn you, buddy. It's time to go home and sleep it off."

Stan knew he'd have to step in soon, before things got really nasty. He took a bite of his burger and a quick swig of his beer. For the moment, Rico was behaving himself and sipping the last of his drink.

He understood what was going on, why Rico was drowning his sorrows to the point of no return. His partner, Sonny Crockett was about to go down for the final count. He could relate to the way Rico was taking this and it was painful to watch.

He thought about the two men who had teamed up together and like most cop partners, become as close as brothers. He considered Crockett.

Stan had been angry with him since the day Larry was killed. He wasn't about to let that go just because Crockett was in trouble. Looking back, he guessed he should forgive a man for doing what he thought was right. Larry was Crockett's means to an end, and he hadn't taken into account it might get his colleague killed.

There was that.

But then there was also the fact that Sonny knew how much Stan had been hurting. Stan never heard one word of an apology from the cocky detective. Maybe it was Crockett's pride. Maybe it was guilt. But considering Larry was his partner, Stan thought he deserved sympathy and support.

Now he was watching Rico, Crockett's partner suffer. He cringed when he saw Rico put his face in his hands

Stan wasn't a vindictive man. He wanted to reach out and make things right. For Rico … and maybe even for Sonny. And he had to think about Castillo, too. It didn't take much for Stan to realize he owed it to the unit, and to Castillo, to look out for Rico when he couldn't look out for himself.

He heard the drunk detective swear and saw the bartender signal to the bouncer.

"I'm coming, partner," Stan said to a man who would never be his partner, because he still was devoted to someone else. "I just want to help, so please don't slug me when I get there. "

**Where are you, partner?**

He was very, very drunk. And he didn't care. He could always call a cab if they threw him out. And with the way he was carrying on, that might be happening very soon.

"Hey, man."

He heard the voice, but things were so blurry, he couldn't make out the face.

"Yeah. Whatta you want?"

"It's me. Stan. You know, Swietek from work? OCB?"

Rico tried to force his eyes open and focus. "Oh, yeah. Waas up?"

"So, how about we leave this dive and find us a diner. Maybe get some coffee or something?"

Rico swayed and almost fell off the stool. "Are you saying I've had enough, big guy?"

"Naw. I'm just sayin' this place is a dump. Come on, Rico. Let's go somewhere else. I'll find us a place that would make Elvis proud!"

The guy next to Rico was just as polluted.

"Elvis? Who the hell cares about that fucking guy? He's dead! "

As drunk as he was, Rico knew Stan could have slugged the ass hole. But instead, he eased Rico off the stool and pulled his arm over his shoulder. "Come on, buddy. We have some partying to do."

Rico remembered Stan struggling to get him up the stairs of his second-floor walk-up and on to his living room couch. He loosened Rico's tie and took off his shoes. He must have turned on the air conditioner, because he heard it click on and start to hum. Then, Stan covered him with a sheet.

"Good night, buddy," he heard the big guy say. "Get some sleep now. I'm a phone call away if you need me."

Rico turned his head away from the light and let his mind drift away from the pain.

**Can you blame them?**

His lawyer told him they'd be transferring him to Raiford the following week. "I tried to delay it a bit, but they wouldn't even consider it."

Sonny eyes never left the floor after hearing this. A coldness had crept into his heart that was starting to make him shiver.

Castillo came back to visit him again and brought some books and other items he thought he could use.

"How's Rico?" Sonny asked. "And Gina?" They still hadn't come to see him.

"Asking about you." Castillo looked away. "They're struggling with this, Sonny. I don't want to make excuses for them, but it's going to take time."

"That's the problem, Marty. I don't have much time. And I doubt they'll make the trip to Raiford. So, this is the last chance I'll get to say my goodbyes. Tell them that for me, will you?"

"I will. And I'll come by to see you over the weekend."

After he was escorted back to his cell, Sonny glanced at one of the books Marty had given him. He wasn't much on reading these days, but he realized this could be a way to pass the lonely hours. He smiled when he saw the title. _"A Texas Ranger" by N.A. Jennings. _

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Lieutenant."

He lay back on his bunk, propped the pillow behind his head, and began to read the first chapter.

** Someone out there must care …**

Castillo had called them all in to discuss their latest assignments. The debriefing was over pretty fast. The group was getting ready to leave when he asked Rico, Gina and Trudy to stay.

Rico sat there, stone-faced. The two women were tearful.

"I saw him today. He was asking about you." He glanced up at them. Gina pulled a tissue from a box on the table. "How does he look, Lieutenant?"

"Tired. Depressed."

"We're going this afternoon. After work," Trudy said in a soft voice. She reached for Gina's hand.

"Good. Glad to hear it. He could use the company."

He watched for Rico's reaction but didn't say anything. The idea had been planted and that was all he could do.

"Okay. You can go," he said to the three of them.

Rico bolted before Gina or Trudy could even stand. Marty sighed. Maybe Rico would break down and see Sonny before the prison bus took him to Raiford, but he wasn't going to bet his life on it.

"Lieutenant. Phone for you," an office secretary said, smiling from the doorway.

"Thank you. I'll take it in my office."

Once he was seated, he picked up the receiver. "Lieutenant Castillo."

"Lieutenant. You don't know me. But I know one of your Detectives. Or … one of your former Detectives. My name is Celeste Carrera."

Marty's jaw tightened. "Mrs. Carrera. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to meet with you. Privately, if possible. It's concerning Sonny Burnett…I mean, Sonny Crockett. I have important information. But I won't come to your office."

She told him about a small restaurant in Little Havana, off the beaten track. "Best to come after the lunch time rush. Two, two-thirty."

"I'll be there."

He heard a soft click in his ear.

**There are many ways to leave a lover …**

Two pm had come and gone and still no Martin Castillo. She had almost given up hope when she finally saw him making his way to her table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. His voice was soft, but his eyes were stern, probing.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Lieutenant." Marty took her hand and gave her a slight bow.

"What can I get for you?" the waiter asked.

"Just coffee for me, thank you," he replied.

"Nothing to eat, Lieutenant?"

"No. But please, order for yourself."

"Coffee, and the house salad, please."

She took a deep sigh and glanced up at Castillo. "I guess you're wondering how I know Sonny Burnett."

"No, not really. I'm aware Sonny worked for your husband."

She was surprised he'd made the connection but tried not to show it.

"Yes. He did. Then my husband died." Now she broke eye contact with him and glanced out the window.

"Sonny and I were lovers," she said. "We were lovers even before my husband died. Oscar never knew, but he would have found out in time. One way or the other, Oscar would have had to die. That is, unless he killed Sonny first."

Martin didn't react. "Have you seen Sonny since his arrest?"

"No, but I followed the trial. I know he was convicted of First-Degree Murder. And … he's facing the electric chair."

Marty nodded.

"It wasn't premeditated, Lieutenant. And what Sonny said was true. Manolo discovered Sonny was a cop and ordered Hagovitch to kill him."

"Did you hear him order it?"

"No, but I know someone who did. Her name's Polly Wheeler. She was Manolo's assistant at the Gallery where it happened. She testified at his trial."

"I remember. She didn't have much to say at the time."

"Well, now she does."

"So, why isn't Miss Wheeler here telling me this. In fact, why didn't Miss Wheeler report this to the police? She was questioned on the day of the murder. By Ricardo Tubbs, Sonny's partner."

"Maybe this will sound incredible to you, but Polly and Sonny were lovers, too."

He smiled slightly. She could tell he wasn't surprised. "Before you, I assume."

"Yes, of course," she said with a laugh. "Polly was hurt, angry when she was told he was a cop. She can be very vengeful when she wants to be. I knew her long before she worked for Manolo. We were in the same, ah, the same industry together."

She knew he was a vice cop and he'd figure out what she meant.

"And how does she feel about him now?" Castillo asked.

"She doesn't want him to die. It took me a while, but I finally got her to admit it. But before she comes forward, she wanted me to talk to you first."

"I'm not sure why you came to me. I'm not with Homicide. That's the department handling it. Or maybe you should have gone to Sonny's lawyer."

"Polly and I both heard how you defended Sonny at your department hearing. And at the trial. She doesn't trust the police who took him down. And she doesn't trust lawyers."

"Where is she now?"

"At her gallery. Waiting to see if I'm impressed."

"And, are you?"

Celeste smiled at him. "So far, I think I am."

**Orange is not my favorite color …**

Trudy told Gina to go without her. She'd go to see Sonny the next day. "Better to stagger the visits. It will give him something to look forward to."

The prison personnel weren't as kind to Gina as they'd been to Castillo. She was told to sit behind a glass window while she waited for them to bring Sonny down from his cell. When she finally saw him, in an orange jump suit, she wanted to scream. But she didn't want him to see she was upset. Instead, she smiled and put the palm of her hand against the glass. She picked up the black telephone handset.

"Hey," she said.

He just smiled. But he did put his hand up on his side of the window to acknowledge her gesture.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," she said. Her voice was choked with guilt.

He shook his head. "Uh, uh. Let's not start off the conversation that way. I don't want to talk about the trial, or anything else to do with this. Just let me hear what's going on in your life."

They kept the conversation light. Almost as if they were sitting in the office, having a cup of coffee together. She told him about her latest case. Her new cat. How they finally painted the office.

"It's about time," he chuckled. "It was starting to look pretty grim."

"She laughed. "Yeah, I know."

After a moment, she looked into his eyes. "I miss you," she said.

"Miss you too."

She saw him clench his teeth.

"We're going to get you out, Sonny. Castillo is already making plans."

"Keep thinking like that, baby. It's music to my ears."

The visit lasted another thirty minutes and then, a guard told them time was up. She saw his face fall and it broke her heart.

"They're taking me to Raiford new week," he said as he stood.

"I'll be back before then, I promise."

"Okay, darlin'. I'll hold you to that promise."

The guard took his arm, and then he was gone.

Gina broke down. She had promised him whatever had come into her head, but she had no way of knowing how she'd follow through. And Sonny was accused of other crimes. Even if they found a way to stop the execution, the State of Florida would never let him out.

**Hold on to that thought …**

Gina looked good. A little rough around the edges, but holding on tight, trying to cheer him up. She didn't cry, thank God. If she had done that, he'd gone berserk.

The carton of cigarettes Castillo brought him was sitting on his bunk, calling his name. But he wanted to ration them out, so he'd have enough to last him until next week. He fought the impulse to light up, but he was losing the battle. A cigarette would calm his nerves. Besides, Gina promised to bring him more before he left. So did Martin.

Absently, he pulled a pack from the carton and was picking at the cellophane wrapper without realizing what he was doing. His jaw tightened as he pictured Gina sitting behind that goddamn glass. It made him crazy that he couldn't even touch her.

She still acted like she cared. She told him she missed him. And he knew he missed her. Not romantically, although right now, he realized she was probably the only woman in his life who would give him another chance.

Now he lit the cigarette, closed his eyes, and inhaled. He thought about the last woman he had slept with.

'_Celeste' _

It seemed like a lifetime ago. It _was_ a lifetime ago. That last time he made love to her, he still thought he was Sonny Burnett!

Celeste and her globe. He wondered where that spinning globe had taken her?

She never came to see him after his arrest and certainly not after the verdict. But he didn't really blame her. After all, what kind of future could she have with him now? Monthly drives to Raiford so she could visit him on 'Family Day'?

Not only that, there'd be the uncertainty of his survival. Did he think she'd anxiously wait for the results of his latest appeal? Or maybe pace while she wondered if the Governor would grant him a stay? He dragged more nicotine into his lungs and waited for the calming effect to take hold. No. Not Celeste. She was beautiful and wanted more out of life. He'd never count on her waiting and he'd never be selfish enough to expect it.

He sat on his bunk and leaned his head against the cold concrete. He could hear other inmates, calling to each other in the distance. There were several empty cells separating him from the rest of the population. No one called to him. He didn't think they even realized he was there.

He thought about the set up in Raiford. He'd read a Death Row Cell wa 9.5 feet high. He'd spend twenty-three hours a day in that cell. There'd be no air conditioning. He'd be allowed a shower every other day. After a few weeks in that hell hole, he'd be a far cry from the Sonny Burnett Celeste remembered. And nothing like the Sonny Crockett Gina claimed to love.

Hard to imagine life without a woman. Or, a drink for that matter. Then there was that other woman in his life. The St. Vitus. That breathtaking, majestic magic carpet he loved to call home. He closed his eyes and smiled. Man, he'd miss the feel of rocking in her 'loving arms'. Hell! Maybe she'd miss him, too.

The cigarette was almost finished. He was finally forced to put it out and he promised it was his last until tomorrow. He could hear metal clanging and the sound of the meal cart rolling down the corridor.

"Dinner," the trustee growled. Sonny took the tray and frowned at the food that reminded him of soup-kitchen slop. It was hot, and maybe even nourishing. But he couldn't bear the thought of eating it.

He put the tray on the floor and cursed as he kicked it away.

**Promise me you'll always be there …**

The immunity agreement was signed by Judge Jenkins. "You have nothing to worry about, Miss Wheeler. It's all right here, in black and white."

Polly smiled and made herself comfortable.

Assistant DA Radcliff and Sonny's defense attorney, Gerald Franklin sat at either side of the judge's large mahogany desk. Martin Castillo was next to Polly. The Judge sat back and steepled his hands while he listened to Polly Wheeler's interesting story.

"I was there. I heard it," she said. "Hagovitch reported Burnett was a cop. Manolo told Hagovitch he had to kill him. "

"So. You'll testify you heard this?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, Miss Wheeler," the prosecutor asked. "Did Sonny Crockett know Hagovitch was dirty?"

"Yes, he did. He told me on several occasions he didn't like Jimmy. 'I don't like dirty cops' were his exact words. I asked him how he knew Hagovitch was a cop. It wasn't common knowledge at the compound. He said he saw him put a badge in his pocket once. When he asked Jimmy about it, he said, "Yeah, I'm a cop. So what?" Then he told him to mind his own business."

"And did Mr. Crockett suspect Hagovitch might be planning to kill him."

"Sonny suspected everybody of trying to kill him," she said with a laugh. "He was a little paranoid, to tell you the truth."

"Yes, but it's important for us to know if he was suspicious of Hagovitch specifically and if so, was he preparing to defend himself."

"Sonny told me once James was jealous of Sonny's relationship with Manolo and given the chance, he'd bury him six feet under. So, yes, he was convinced Hagovitch was planning something. And yes, he was prepared to kill him if he had to."

Sonny's lawyer glanced at the prosecutor.

"This is something we were never able to present at the trial. If the jury heard this testimony, I'm sure the verdict would have been different."

"Maybe," Radcliff muttered. Martin knew the prosecutor would not be easily swayed. After all, this had been a big victory for him. Putting a cop away for murder had helped put him on the map.

"There's something else," Polly said. "Manolo taped all his phone conversations. He would listen to them over and over, to see if he missed something. A word. A sign of weakness or maybe a hint of betrayal. He would erase them after a time, so they couldn't be used against him. But I was the one in charge of doing that and this conversation between him and Hagovitch, I kept."

There was a stunned silence in the room.

"I have the tape with me. I wanted witnesses to see me turn it over. I wanted both lawyers and the judge to be here, as well as Martin Castillo."

Martin was a private man who rarely showed his feelings. Now, he was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Polly Wheeler hand the judge the key to Crockett's freedom.

Polly looked over at him as they left the Judge's chambers together.

"Thank you," he said. "You've saved his life."

"This is a first for me, Lieutenant." she answered. "Listen, I don't want to see Sonny just yet. If he asks, tell him I forgive him. He'll know what I mean." she said.

"I will."

"We would have been good together. But then, he would have probably ended up dead working for Manolo. It's better he remembered who he really was."

"Agreed." Martin helped her into a cab.

"I'll see you at the new trial," she said with a smile.

"Yes, you will. So long for now."

He closed the door for her and watched the cab for a moment as it swerved into traffic. Then, he headed toward his car and the courthouse jail, where he intended to spend some time with his troubled detective.


End file.
